Naruto Namikaze the king of Shinigami and Demons
by LordSlug700
Summary: Naruto Namikaze the son to the king and queen of Shinigami 's he also has the king all Demons watch as Naruto shows the all of the Ninja world the power of a god Godlike Naruto Naruto/Harem First story
1. Prologue

**Intro Song**

_**Deadman Wonderland Intro Song (fade- One reson)**_

_**Prologue Starts Now **_

Naruto Namikaze the son to the king and queen Shinigami 's Naruto was a young 8 maybe 9 year old boy but he had power that neither his father our mother even had. You see Naruto was not your normal Shinigami sure he had the normal power such as the Flash step and other power that many Shinigami had but he was different after he had fused with the Ten tail Golden fox he his powers have far surpass anyone in the death realm. Many worried if the boy would fall prey to the power and become evil. But he stay happy normal boy. On his tenth birthday the boy had learned that he was this thing call a Bijju and since he was the new all mighty ten tails he was the lord of all demons he also learned the history of these demons. The first was a strange tanuki/dog chimera who, while standing at an impressive 30, was the second smallest of the bunch. It was sandy colored with several blue seal-like tattoos running all over his gigantic body and ending at the base of its head. Its cruel looking jaw gleamed with the same sandy color as the rest of its body. The things which stood out the most were its eyes; black sclera with a pale yellowish iris and a four tipped shuriken with small dots surrounding it as it shone with insanity. The other striking feature was its long and flowing tail.

The second being was a large feline with blue flames coating its entire body and a small jewel balanced precariously on its forehead yet never seeming to fall off. Once again the most defining features of the cat were its glowing eyes and its two flame tipped tail.

The third beast was another large one; a gigantic sea turtle with one single eye and three mid-sized tails made of swirling water, one of the many weaknesses of vampires.

The fourth creature was a large four tailed monkey with silky rust colored fur and large canines which extended out of its jaw. It also seemed to be carrying a large red pole as a makeshift weapon.

The fifth was a large silver, almost snow white dog. Its powerful frame was covered in large, fluffy fur and its eyes ha a red sclera with blue pupils and iris. Acid dripped from its terrifying long fangs and its foot long claws gleamed in the moonlight. It had five silvery tails arched at its back, ready to pounce on its prey.

The sixth was a large, white, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance and it had six tails.

The seventh was a blue, armored kabutomushi, with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail was green but the wings were orange. Its eyes seemed to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow could be seen. It also had spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs — three on each side. The legs were also covered by the blue armor, however the last segment on each leg was not covered and therefore green

The eighth was an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. It had a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. It had no hind-legs; instead its lower half was made up of its tails which consisted of eight tentacles that resembled the cephalopod arms of an octopus.

The ninth was a Yoko with red-orange fur and red eyes; it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. Nine impossibly long tails flowed behind it and struck fear into the hearts of all living beings.

The tenth and final being was unlike the others; He stood at 6 feet and 7 inches. He was dressed in a tattered white undershirt with high collars, black pants, black boots, and a long flowing black overcoat with a red hue that flared out into ragged ends with a black hood(Tensa Zangetsu's look but with black shoes). His eyes consisted of slit pupils, red irises similar to a vampire and black sclera. His blond hair was long and messy, with the back reaching his shoulders with two long bangs framing his face and long, gleaming fangs could be seen when he grinned. Like the four tailed ape, he wielded a weapon; unlike the ape his weapon was a blade which resembled a black oversized dog's fang with no guard but a large patch of black fur similar to a dog's. The black cloth wrapping on the tang seemed to react to his will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. However the most terrifying aspect of the young man was the ten golden tails which flowed behind him like his kin.

They called themselves Bijuu (Tailed Beasts).

After the history lesson He stood up, causing his ripped yet streamlined body to be revealed. He had shoulder long spiky golden hair with two long bangs that reached his jaw line, smooth unmarred skin and long razor-sharp fangs which were barely jutting out of his mouth. He had red slit eyes which had black sclera and wore white silky pants, which was tied with a black sash, with a black vest which proudly displayed his god-like body and black shoes. He deposited the shard in a storage seal located on his biceps and stretched his hand out as though he was expecting something. A black blade (Tensa Zangetsu) appeared in his hand which he sheathed and placed on his left hip as he started to leave for his search. He took a few steps forward before he stopped and glanced at his back expectantly. A huge black fang-like blade appeared on his back, wrapped in a black cloth which acted as a sheathe. He smiled and began to rise into the sky. Twelve golden tails suddenly became visible as he released the seals which restricted his power. The skies darkened as the earth turned to dust and every demon froze in fear and every human fell unconscious at the ungodly size and density of the demonic energy being released.

"At long last. Look out world, Naruto Namikaze is back".

**END OF** **Prologue**

**Naruto's Powers **

Ninjutsu: above Kage level

Genjustu: Above Kage

Taijutsu:Kage

Kenjutsu: Above the 7 swordsmen

Kinjutsu:Unknown Rumor to know the Edo Tensei

Chakra Level Unlimited

Charkra control: High Kage level

can do B,A and S rank Jutsus

Can summon Dragons and Multi tail Foxes

can also summon the nine tails and also has become the sage fox.(also has unlock a special transformation Demon mode)

Shunshin-water,fire,shadow,dragon,egale,and lighting


	2. Naruto's First Mate

_**Intro Song**_

_**Deadman Wonderland Intro Song (fade- One reson)**_

_**Chapter 2 Starts **_

Note Naruto is 18 at this point of the story and it takes place in the middle of the time skip so that put the rookie nine at 15 instead of 16 and yes he is older that everyone. Ever thing is the same but Sasuke is still in the village and Kurenai and Asuma are dating there is a reason why later in the story.

Note-when Naruto came to the human world he was 10 now his 18.

Naruto woke up when the sun hit his face. He rubbed his eyes before standing up and stretching. He staggered into the bathroom and scrubbed at his teeth with the thin brush that he had purchased the day after returning to the living world. The young stumbled back into his bedroom and headed over to the dresser. When the drawer opened, he pulled out a blood red shirt that was skin tight black and white strips going down the back. He followed that up with solid black cargo pants.

He set the table then walked over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out the orange juice jug. He sat down at the table and moved two biscuits to his plate before filling his mug with juice.

As Naruto was enjoying his breakfast his started to wonder, "well I think I should he to the nearest village to find some work", thought the blond demon .

After several minutes, and another batch of bacon Naruto decided to head to Kumogakure village.

Naruto stood up and walked through the house, heading to his cabinet of supplies. He pulled out a few small scrolls out and tucked them into various pouches on a belt. He hung the belt on his waist, adjusting it so the pouches were at the small of his back. He placed several kunai and shuriken in the pouches above the seals, careful to keep them from cutting the seals on the scrolls.

He reached into the back of the cabinet and pulled out a short staff with two iron bands, one on each end. He twirled it end over end then set it against the wall cabinet door and pulled out a holster for it. He strapped the holster onto his back then slid the staff into it. He sighed and walked back down to the main floor.

After he checked his supplies and head out but not before to lock the door .

_**In to Kumogakure village **_

After finding a good a job a weapons shop Naruto decided to go the village park. "Wow the park look beautiful with sun setting it the background," said the sun kiss blond as he was enjoying the sun set a woman how wasn't paying attention were she was going and bumped in to our favorite blond demon. "Sorry I didn't see y".. the blond women had stopped in mid-sentence and blush as she see how she a bumped in too. "No it's alright it not every day that a very beautiful women bumps in to you" said Naruto. The blond Beauty blush turns a little redder as Naruto helped her up my name is Naruto by the way and my I learn the name of the beautiful women how bumped into me . The women had smiled and said, my name is Samui she said. "It is very nice to meet you Miss Samui" Naruto said as he kissed her hand. I sorry for running into you I just have a lot on my mind said Samui. Well care to tell me over dinner my treat said Naruto. Well ok it's the least I can do since I bumped into you said a blushing Samui. Then its settled said Naruto as he held his arm out Samui smiled and took his arm. As the too walked through the village looking for a place to have dinner Samui couldn't help but feel happy. "Wow he one of the first men I've meet that has look me in my eyes and not my breast. After the two blonds found as nice place to eat, Samui stared to tell him about herself. Samui told him about how people always teased her because she was an orphan and that she lived on the streets. Her parents were killed by a missing ninja from Iwa and she was only 4 at the time. She did say a couple of good things that happened in her life. Like the time that when she was 7, Killer Bee found her and took her in and he became her adoptive father. But because Killer Bee was a Jinchuriki some people hated him for that and they hated Samui as well because she was being raised by him. Samui went on like this for 30 minutes and during those 30 minutes, Naruto listened carefully to her story. Well I guess I should tell you about me said Naruto as Samui nodded. Naruto went on to tell her how he was the King of Demons and Shinigami and how he was looking for a mate that would truly accepted him not for his power. After he finished his story he expected a speechless and shocked look on her face but instead got a huge happy smile. "Well I think if you get to know me better I might be able to that mate you're looking for" Samui said. Ever since then the two have hit it off and both have become Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Once he started dating her she is a friendly, understanding, and polite person that he enjoyed getting to know. Ever since then many people only seen Samui smile only when she was around Naruto. Naruto seemed to be the only one to break her from her cold exterior, she asked him to meet her at her house late at night. He asked her why and she only looked down and blushed heavily. That night when Naruto came by, she took his hand and led him to the bedroom. When they got there, Naruto asked her if she was okay; she looked at him blushing madly and planted a kiss on his lips. Naruto was shocked but, kissed back. She began to undo her clothes and pushed him onto the bed. The following morning, would have been the most eventful; the Raikage entered Samui's room trying to find out what was wrong with her. When he came in he was wide-eyed, two naked blonds cuddling next to each other. "Good morning Raikage-Sama I would like you to meet my boyfriend Naruto" said a very happy Samui. "YO", said Naruto. The Raikage look at the two lovers and fainted Naruto sweet dropped and Samui Giggle what did I do something wrong said the sun kiss blond. No you didn't said the blond beauty. Well since we have some time let's have another round said, Samui. Danm girl we had a three hours hot sex last night and you want to go again what if he wakes up said Naruto. Then let him it better when some on is looking said Naruto's hot girlfriend, as the two lovers started to kiss so Samui-Chan is a quiet kinky girl, said Naruto. And I'm all your I love you Naruto-Kun and I love you to Samui-Chan as the two blonds started to kiss each other lovingly and began to make love to one another for Three more hours.

_**END of CHAPTER 2 **_

**Harem list so far **

**Samui Tsunade Tsume Anko Hana Mei Konan**

**Girl I might add (hear a list a girl you guy can vote from to add to the harem)**

**Shuzine, Kurenai, and OC**


End file.
